Twilight Retold, What Should Have Happened
by BlackerHeart
Summary: Bella's alone for 80 long years awaiting her mate, her imprint. Will she finally find them after all this time? (This is a VERY Mature story! Rated MA, as that is NOT an option on this site. I'm warning you now. If you don't like that then don't read it! Don't complain and ruin it for everyone else! Just move on! This is also a Femslah fiction meaning girl on girl action! Enjoy!)
1. Welcome Back To Forks

**AN:** **This is a Twilight fan fiction, in my version of this wonderful world created by Stephanie Meyers, things are slightly different. Bella never fell in love with Edward or dated him. Bella isn't human, she's a shapeshifter that's 80 years old, Charlie is actually her great nephew who knows her secret and plays along as her father as she protects Forks and LaPush by pretending to be 17 and go to Forks High. This will be a very VERY mature story both in context and sexual nature. (This is also a girl on girl fic) If you don't like any of this, DON'T READ AND DON'T COMPLAIN! You have been warned.** ** _(*Side note; for those of you reading my Trace Black story, I haven't given up on it, I'm just struggling with that at the moment because all I can think about writing is this story, I will get back to it soon! I promise!*)_**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I gazed out over the cliff edge and into the setting sun. The Cullen's were back in town, that meant that the boys on the res would start to shift again soon. Maybe it would actually be a good thing to have some company again, I mean I've been alone for nearly 50 years now. Some company might actually do me some good. The council already knew about me, the information had been passed down from father to son and so forth for years. I was the alpha back when the Cullen's first arrived here and made the treaty with them, when others join me again I will still be alpha as it is in fact my birth right. I sighed and shook my head. Carlisle had requested I meet with him tonight to make sure that the treaty was still going to be intact. I sighed again. Lately I've had this overwhelming feeling deep in my chest, I briefly wondered if that meant I would actually find my imprint soon. It would be nice, seeing as I've only been looking for them for 65 years.

Taking one last look at the setting sun I sighed once more before turning around to make my way to the treaty line to meet the Cullen's. You would think I would be unnerved to meet 7 vampires alone, but I wasn't. They weren't the only ones to have 'gifts' I wasn't JUST a shapeshifter that turned into a giant wolf. I had a couple tricks up my sleeve that I had for a 'just in case' situations, I never let ANYONE know the extent of my powers unless I've had to use them either on them or around them. Thankful everyone who knew about them had long ago passed away. So my secrets were safe.

Within a couple of minutes, I had reached the border, I sniffed the air quickly, they were all here. I stepped out of the woods and quickly made my way to Carlisle. I extended my hand to Carlisle who grasped it firmly and shook my hand. "Carlisle, nice to see you are still doing well. It's been a long time." He smiled at me warmly. Before he could respond to me I quickly spoke once more. "I see you have two new additions to your family." I had already known of that, no need to let him know that though. "Bella! It's good to see you, although I'm slightly surprised you choose to continue to shift. I'm sure its because you haven't found your mate yet?" I smiled at him, now normally I wouldn't take kindly to someone sticking their noes into my personal life. But with Carlisle I knew he meant well and was only curious and concerned for me. I chuckled a little bit. "No, not yet. I'm not sure I ever will find my mate, seeing as I'm gay and all. Imprinting is meant to be a means of better breading if you will. At least that's what the legends say about it."

Carlisle smiled a sad understanding smile at me. I was just about to ask about the two new vampires again when he spoke. "As to your previous question, this is Jasper and his mate Alice, they found us about 40 years ago. I promise you we didn't change them." Carlisle looked frightened I would do something I'm sure. I don't really blame him, the people that were in my pack before were hot headed, cruel, hateful and not in anyway understanding. And one of those people was my brother. And I still stand by what I just stated. I wasn't them though. I didn't think of the Cullen's as the enemy in anyway what-so-ever. I knew they were great people. Yes, I said people. Because to me, that's what they are. I know humans who are more monsters then some of the most horrid vampires I've come across in my 80 years. Am I rambling? I have a tendency to do that, sorry about that.

I cleared my throat and cleared those thoughts from my mind for the time being. "I believe you whole heartedly Carlisle. Breathe easy, I won't declare war or attack your family. If you remember, I was nothing like the other people in my pack." Carlisle's face relaxed and he chuckled lightly. "I haven't forgotten Isabella; I still can't help but worry sometimes. This is my family were talking about." I nodded in understanding. "So, lets get down to it shall we?" Carlisle nodded so I continued. "Now if I had it my way, there wouldn't be any treaty or territories to protect. But the council won't allow me to make those decisions on my own, even though I'm the alpha." I got angry for a couple of moments at that. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. "I will be changing that, that much is certain! I am currently living in Forks myself with Carlie Swan, my great nephew. I would like to continue to live with him and keep my story. If that's okay with you." Carlisle smiled at me and nodded. Before he could answer back I quickly spoke once more. "And, I will be the only wolf for a while I believe. So between us. I don't care if you cross the line, and when others join me. I will be molding them to think like I do of your family so that we can hopefully live in peace."

Carlisle looked as though he could cry out of happiness. Well if vampires could cry anyway. "Thank you Isabella, thank you. You don't understand how happy this truly makes me." He smiled at me warmly. "Please feel free to continue to live in Forks. We have no problem with that. I look forward to living in peace. It will be a nice change." I nodded my head in silent agreement. "Well I think we will go, we have some unpacking and cleaning to do. And I'm sure you have things to do yourself. Until we meet again Isabella." I extended my hand again but he ignored it. Instead he took my arm and pulled me across the line and gave me a great big loving hug. It took me a moment but I eventually hugged him back. After a moment or too we broke away and went our separate ways for the evening.

I eventually made it home into the wee hours of the morning, I didn't even bother to get out of my clothes, I just fell onto my bed fully clothed and instantly fell asleep. Dreams of a me and a mystery girl I couldn't see the face of was all I had been able to dream about for over a year now. I was okay with that.

It was a couple of months before Sam Uley shifted and joined me, he was dating a young girl by the name of Leah Clearwater. I forbid him from telling her what we were or seeing her. He wasn't calm or trained enough for that yet. I was able to show him things and mold him into to thinking the right kind of things about the Cullen's before it was to late and he started to hate and resent the Cullen's for being what we were. Sam cheated of course, he still saw Leah. He loved her, so I didn't really care all that much. I was honestly only trying to protect Leah. When Sam first saw her and looked her in the eyes, he didn't imprint on her. She wasn't his soulmate. Sam was stubborn and believed that Leah was his forever, nothing could change that.

How utterly wrong he was… It was only a couple weeks later when Leah's cousin Emily came for a visit that Sam imprinted on Emily. He tried to fight it but in the end he couldn't, Emily paid the price of that with her face. I observed Leah from afar, she seemed upset, yeah. But not as torn up as I was expecting her to be. Maybe she didn't love Sam as much as he thought she did. I decided to worry about that later. I had other things to worry and focus about. I had two other boys phase, Paul and Jared. Sam helped me with training and molding them. Paul was a little tougher to mold in the beginning but he eventually got the picture.

Time seemed to pass by in a flash for me, I was sitting at lunch with my 'friends' lost in thought about the increased dreams I had been having about this mystery girl, normally in my dreams we would hold hands, hug. Maybe share a kiss. But lately? They were getting more R rated if you will.

 _*Bella's Dream*_

 _I looked into her eyes, I could get enough of looking into her eyes. They were endless pools of a beautiful golden brown; I could get lost in them for days. She stopped my staring by kissing me so fiercely it felt like I was set on fire from the intensity. I loved every moment of it. Things quickly got more heated, if that was even possible. Soon enough kissing wasn't enough, I needed to feel her naked flesh against mine. And now. I wasted no time ripping her shirt off her along with her bra. I just stared at her beautiful full breasts in awe, they were perfect in every way possible. I quickly leaned down and captured her right nipple in my mouth, slowly I swirled my tongue over the sensitive nub until I was satisfied with the result and did the same to the other. The mystery girl was withering and moaning deliciously below me, the noises headed straight to my loins._

 _The mystery girl apparently had enough of me controlling things, she quickly flipped us over putting her on top of me. I felt more than saw my shirt and bra suddenly disappear from my body. The mystery girl did to my boobs what I had done to hers. I couldn't take the teasing anymore I was reduced to begging. "please, I can't take it anymore! I need to feel you." I moaned loudly as she bit my nipple rather hard. "I need to feel you deep inside me." She growled at me and literally ripped my pants and panties off of me. I moaned in utter need._

 _Slowly she made her way down my body kissing and nipping at my flesh, she paused at my belly button and dipped her tongue in it making me squirm in pleasure. She smiled against my skin and slowly made her way to were I needed her most. Slowly her tongue swept out and grazed my clit. I let out a loud moan arching my back trying to get more of the amazing feeling. She chuckled before latching her mouth on my clit and sucking and licking it like it was the most delectable fruit she had ever tasted. I was moaning louder and louder. I was getting closer to the edge by the second. She could sense it, because she stopped. Just stopped. I was just about to start swearing when she kissed me to silence me._

 _While she was kissing me, her hand slowly creeped its was to in between my thigh's. Without warning she quickly thrust her two fingers deep inside me. I broke the kiss with a gasp. She gave me the most sinful look, my eyes rolled back in my head in utter pleasure. She pushed her fingers in deeper and harder, grazing my g-spot just right. I screamed out it pure pleasure. In a mere matter of minutes I cummed harder than I ever had in my life, clutching onto her for dear life breathing heavily. I leaned up to kiss her. As our lips touched I slowly…_

"Hello! Earth to Bella! Are you there?" I was snapped out of my very inappropriate thoughts to an extremely annoying Jessica waving her hand in front of my face and snapping her fingers. I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes! God, can't someone think to themselves anymore?" Jess gave me an annoyed look. "Oh please! You were basically drooling! What were you thinking about anyways?" I huffed in annoyance. "I wasn't drooling thank you! And that's none of your business!" Jess just clicked her tongue in annoyance at me. "Whatever, so anyways! A whole bunch of us are going down to LaPush on Saturday, would you like to join us Bella?" I smiled a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. I'm in." Jess seemed satisfied with that and went back to her gossiping. I just shook my head and went back to my thoughts.

I wish I could see the mystery girls face in my dreams, her face is always blurred, and I can never hear her voice. The only thing that was ever clear were her eyes. I know just from my dreams that who ever those eyes belonged to, they were my imprints. I just hope that I will get to meet her soon. I sighed at myself for thinking such things, I've been dreaming about this mystery girl for 19 years now, I don't think I will ever find her. I've given up looking people in the eyes. If I'm meant to find her I will. Why bother trying?


	2. Gravity Shifts

**AN:** **This is a VERY VERY mature story rated MA, if you are under aged or don't like that kind of thing then don't read it and DON'T complain and ruin for everyone else! Lots of course language, sex, and much much more inside. This is also a girl on girl story! Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

 **I own nothing, I just simply borrow Stephanie Meyers characters and play with them. JD**

* * *

The school day finally came to an end for which I was glad, I had somethings to do before the party at LaPush tomorrow. Charlie was gone away for the weekend to Seattle for a convention of some sorts so I was free to do as I pleased. I quickly went home to shower and grab some clothes before going down to LaPush. I walked into my room in nothing but a towel, I grabbed what I was going to wear a through it on my bed. I pulled off my towel and glanced into the mirror. I rarely looked at myself, I didn't really like what I saw most of the time.

I stood at 6 foot 1, I had long brown hair that reached the middle of my back. I had plain brown eyes, my one lip was slightly bigger then the other. My skin was tanned just the slightest. My breasts were average, about a C36. I had washboard abs, toned arms and legs. I was extremely fit. But what bothered me was the scar I had. It started on the right side of my ribcage and made its way across my abdomen and finished on the left side of my rib cage. I touched it for a moment and shuddered at the memory. I shook my head and dressed quickly. I through some clothes in a bag an made my way down to the garage to get my baby out, I didn't drive her to school because I didn't want people to think I was a spoiled brat that got daddy to buy it for it. They would never believe I bought this for myself.

I opened the garage door and smiled, I quickly took off the sheet covering my baby. I just admired her for a couple of moments, no one would believe I was a car person if I told them. But I loved this car! It was a 1969 Dodge Charger, also known as The General Lee. No one would believe I bought this when it was brand new. I took care of my things. Especially my baby! I unlocked the doors and through my bag into the backseat. I shut my door and put the key into the ignition. I paused for a moment before starting it. I turned the key and smiled a shit eating grin at the sound of the rumble. I slowly backed her out of my driveway, as soon as I was on the road I through it into gear and speed off down the road towards LaPush.

I loved the feeling of driving my car, I should do this more often I thought to myself. I drove up to the cliff tops I was at the night I met with the Cullen's. I parked my car and got out. I sat on the edge of the cliff and let my feet dangle. I had to get ready to patrol soon, but I just needed a couple of moments to myself first. I needed to stop thinking of my dreams first before I could even THINK of phasing! After twenty minutes I sighed knowing it was time now. I got up and quickly stripped off my clothes and rolled them up and tied them to my leg. I pashed instantly and was assaulted of images that I never wanted to see, Sam and Emily doing it. Can I just say GROSS!

I started to run back towards LaPush and growled in my mind. *Enough Sam! Concentrate on the task at hand!* I could feel him shrink back a bit at my alpha tone. After that he behaved. We patrolled in near silence for the better part of the night until I accidently thought of my mystery girl for a split moment.

I had just hoped it was to brief for Sam to notice. Of course I was wrong. *Who is that?* I sighed in annoyance. *I wish I knew; I've been dreaming of her for 19 years now.* Sam was silent for a couple of minutes, I thought he had let it go, apparently not. *She seems familiar to me, maybe she lives here on the res.* I sighed in anger this time. *Your probably right Sam, but I don't want to talk to you about this! And you better not think about this around anyone else either! It's a private matter!* Sam went silent, he didn't need to respond, I knew he understood my command. Finally, it was morning. Jared and Paul joined us a couple of minutes after sunrise. I decided on a whim to punish Sam a bit. *Jared, you can phase back and go back home to Kim. Sam you are to take Jared's patrol. You can go home to Emily at noon.* I could feel Sam trying to disobey me, but I had used the alpha command on him. *Howl if you find anything.* With that I phased back and dressed quickly.

I ran back to my baby as quickly as I could. I didn't like leaving her out in the open. As I reached my baby I smiled and hopped in the drivers' seat. I heard the chime of my phone, I quickly found my phone and read the text message from Angela. _*Hey girl! Are you going to meet us at Mike's parents store? Or drive yourself down? We're planning on meeting at the beach at 11:30.*_ I smiled, I always liked Angela, she was a true friend. I decided on a whim that I no longer cared what the kids at school thought about my baby. So I quickly wrote Angela back. _*Hey Ang! No, I'll drive myself, I'll meet you guys at first beach at 11:30. See you there!*_

I yawned and knew I needed to take a nap, so I set an alarm on my phone for 11:15 and crawled into the back of my car and quickly passed out. For once in a very long time I didn't dream about anything, it was a peaceful and comfortable sleep. It just wasn't long enough, all to soon I was awoken by my alarm. I groaned and rolled over. I sighed and crawled into the front seat of my car. I glanced at myself in the rear-view mirror to make sure I looked alright. After I fixed my hair and made sure I looked presentable I started my car and took off towards first beach, I was late but that's exactly what I wanted. I wanted everyone to be there when I rolled up in my baby.

I stomped on the gas, pushing my baby faster, the gravel corner was coming up. I smiled a wicked grin and pushed my baby faster. I hit the gravel corner of the entrance to the parking lot and started to drift. I pulled up my e-brake and gave the steering wheel a sharp turn. I drifted flawlessly into the parking lot and in between Mike's crappy car and Tyler's old beat up van. Still smiling I rolled up my windows and turned off my engine and got out. All the guys had their mouths wide open in shock. And most of the girls glared at me in jealousy. Except for Angela, she just smiled at me warmly.

I smiled back just as warmly. I ignore everyone else and went over to Ang and gave her a big bear hug and picked her up off the ground. She squealed in surprise, I just laughed. That was enough to snap everyone else out of their dazed states and start to unload everything. After a fire was started and everything set up we just sat around laughing and having fun. I heard my phone go off and I looked down to see Paul messaged me. _*Hey Bella, I know your busy but I just wanted you to know that Embry Call and Jacob Black just pashed.*_ I sighed, would it ever stop? I quickly wrote back. _*Thank you Paul, show them the ropes of things along with the correct line of thinking. Get Jared to help you.*_ I didn't have to wait long for a response. _*Sure thing boss. Oh! And also Leah and Seth Clearwater are also showing signs of phasing soon, they were heading towards you on the beach when I saw them.*_ Hmm that interested me, I was the first ever female to shift, it would be nice to not be the only one anymore. _*Thank you Paul.*_

I put my phone away and looked for Leah and Seth to show up. After twenty minutes I saw them coming over the hill. I stopped looking in their direction and instead stared into the fire. Jessica got up from beside me and went to go do something, I could honestly care less. A couple of moments later someone else sat down beside me. I didn't need to look beside me to know, their skin was hot, almost as hot as mine. Leah had decided to sit beside me. My heart rate picked up slightly. Strange, I shook it off and continued to stare into the fire.

After a while Leah cleared her throat and glance at me. I glanced towards her without looking her in the eyes, I knew she wasn't my imprint, in all my years I had never heard of two wolves imprinting on each other, so I knew it wasn't her. Leah smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Leah" I smiled at her briefly, "Bella." Was all I said before looking back into the fire. That didn't stop Leah, she simple put her arm around my shoulders and whispered into my ear. "So can you tell me why such a beautiful lesbian such as yourself came to this party? You don't seem interested in the company around you. Although I'd like to hold your attention." I shivered in pleasure at her whispered words and smiled.

After that we spoke and laughed with each other well into the evening, we had gravitated closer together as we talked, we were both laying on our sides talking to one another, we were so close her breasts were touching mine and our faces were inches apart. I still refused to look her in the eyes. I knew I wouldn't imprint and I was extremely disappointed, she was amazing, I wanted it to be her so badly. Leah brought me out of my musing. "Bella?" I had turned my head away while I was lost in thought, I turned my head back towards her only to have her lean forward and kiss me. I gasped in shock, Leah took advantage of that and slipped her tongue into my mouth.

I was to shocked at first to kiss her back, but after her tongue massaged mine for a few second I kissed her back full force. I moaned into her mouth and pulled her body closer to mine so that there was no space left between us. Eventually the need for air became a problem so we broke the kiss breathing heavily. I leaned my forehead against hers and kept my eyes closed tightly. Leah placed her hand on my cheek. "Bella." She whispered heavily to me. I didn't answer her. I didn't want to open my eyes, I knew I wouldn't imprint on her and this moment would end. I just wanted to hold onto this for a little while longer. "Bella, open your eyes and look at me please. You haven't looked me in the eye all night." I didn't do anything for a couple of moments, I was afraid. "Please." She begged me. I couldn't hide forever. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes and looked directly into the most beautiful golden brown eyes I had ever seen.

Suddenly everything in the world shifted, the strings tying me to the earth all gave away. And in their place steel cables appeared tying me to the beautiful woman in front of me. Gravity no longer held me in place, the beautiful woman in front of me did. I gasped in surprise as did Leah. Suddenly my mind caught up to me and I panicked. I pulled away from Leah and got up. I made a run for it to my car. I was able to reach it and unlock my door, but before I could open the door a hand was placed on top of mine stopping me in my tracks. Of course Leah followed me. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of Leah's body pressing into my back.


	3. Late Night Drives

**AN:** **This is a VERY VERY mature story rated MA, if you are under aged or don't like that kind of thing then don't read it and DON'T complain and ruin for everyone else! Lots of course language, sex, and much much more inside. This is also a girl on girl story! Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

 **AN: Also! Thank you everyone who has read and followed my story, I never thought this story would be so popular. It spears** **me on to continue to write for you guys! I'm going to try and post as much as possible. The weekends will be the easiest to post on seeing as I don't have to work lol. Also I apologise for any spelling mistakes, I do proof read my story but I do tend to miss some here and there being dyslexic! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, I just simply borrow Stephanie Meyers characters and play with them. JD**

* * *

I snapped my eyes open at Leah's words. "Why did you run from me? Is it that horrible to be imprinted on me?" Her voice sounded hurt. How did she know about imprinting already? I turned myself around in her arms and looked into her wounded eyes. "No Leah, its not horrible at all. I just didn't want to imprint on you because you will be phasing soon. I didn't want to face the possibility of not beings yours." I paused for a moment as a look of understanding crossed her face. "How do you already know of imprinting and phasing?" She smiled at me. "My dad is on the council as you know, he noticed the signs of shifting in Seth and I. So he took us aside one day and told us everything so we wouldn't freak out when we phased." I nodded my head in understanding. I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore knowing that she would disappear from my side when she found her imprint, so I looked down at my feet instead.

But Leah wouldn't have any of that. She placed her hand under my chin and pulled lightly to get me to look into her eyes once again. I allowed her to do so. I couldn't stand to not look at her. I loved her with every fiber in my body. She smiled at me. "I won't ever leave you Bella, and I won't imprint on anyone else. You are my imprint Bella." I looked at her with shock clearly written on my face. She hadn't even phased yet, how could she have imprinted on me already? Leah, reading my face spoke once more. "I did phase Bella, just before coming here. Because I knew it was coming I didn't freak out and was able to phase back no problem." A flood of relief washed over me. She wouldn't ever leave me. She was mine for all eternity.

Leah smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed her back fully. Leah reach down and grabbed my legs and hoisted me up and sandwiched me between her and my car. I wrapped my legs around her waist and deepened our kiss. As our tongues met I moaned and started to grind myself on Leah's stomach. Things were getting hotter by the second, we were both moaning loudly and groping each other. This had to stop now before I took Leah right here against the door of my car. She didn't even know the full truth of me yet. I begrudgingly pulled away from Leah breathing heavily. I unwrapped my legs from her and stood back on the ground.

Leah smirked at me in want. I felt a gush of liquid soak my boxers instantly at the look in her eyes. She sniffed the air and smirked even bigger. In the sexiest husky voice, I had ever heard, Leah asked what I had been wanting to do since I first looked into her eyes. "Wanna take me somewhere more private before I can't control myself and take you right here, right now." I moaned at her words and just nodded. She kissed my lips once and opened my door for me. I numbly got in and waited for Leah to get in my passenger side. I shook my head of the fog Leah had created on me. I quickly rolled down my windows and breathed the fresh night air which helped a lot.

Once Leah was safely in my car I started it, smiling at the sound of my engine. I would never tier of hearing it. I revved the engine a couple of times before pealing out of the parking lot and tearing down the road. I decided to take her to my cliff top. No one knew about it. It was my own secret spot. As I was pulling up to the cliff top to park my phone chimed. I quickly parked and shut off my car and looked at my phone. It was Paul. _*Hey boss, who do you want to patrol tonight? I'm assuming your busy seeing as your late for your patrol.*_ I quickly glanced at the time, it was already 11 O'clock! Shit! I quickly messaged him back. _*Yeah I'm busy, I will be all night and all day tomorrow. Get Embry, Jacob and Sam to patrol tonight, Sam and Jared for the morning and the evening will be you Embry and Jacob.*_ I didn't have to wait long for Paul to answer. _"Geez, what the hell did Sam do to piss you off so bad so I know not to do it! And consider it done boss. Enjoy what ever it is your doing.*_ I chuckled but didn't bother responding. I had better things to do.

Leah patiently wait to regain my attention. "Sorry love, I had to give Paul orders for who's to patrol and when. Leah nodded in understanding. "That's ok, so you're in charge of me right? You're the alpha?" I nodded. "Yes, I'm alpha. And with you being my imprint and a wolf you automatically become my second in command." Leah's eyes widened in shock. I'm guessing her father didn't share that information with her. Leah nodded once, then a glint of something crossed her features for a split second. She grinned evilly at me and quickly kicked off her shoes and socks. She didn't stop there either. She quickly tore off her top and bra, next she undid her jean shorts and took those off along with her panties. She smirked at my stunned expression and crawled into my back seat.

When I didn't move Leah spoke snapping me out of my trance. "Are you going to join me? Or am I going to have to get myself off?" I shook my head and quickly stripped out of my clothing except for my tank top. I wasn't ready to show her my scar yet so I just popped my boobs out of the top of it. I just hope that Leah wouldn't want more than that right now. I don't think I could handle anymore. I quickly rolled up the windows in my car and locked the doors before joining Leah. She raised her eye brow at me briefly but didn't say anything. At that moment in time I was glad I had such a big back seat.

I slowly got on top of Leah, slipping one leg in between her parted thighs. As my thigh hit her most sensitive spot she moaned. I smirked and leaned down to capture her lips in mine. I've been waiting for this moment most of my life. I could hardly believe it was finally happening. As our kiss grew more heated I slowly started grinding my leg into Leah causing her to break our kiss and gasp in shock and pleasure. I smirked down at her and slowly increased the pressure of my leg making her moan louder and grind herself into my leg. I knew she was getting close by the way she was breathing and moaning. I grinned wickedly at her and stopped. Leah snapped her eyes to mine and began to protest.

I leaned down and kissed her before she could get a word out. While I was kissing her I slowly moved my leg back to give my hand the room it needed. I broke the kiss and quickly thrusted two fingers deep inside her. Leah moaned loudly and shut her eyes. I smirked and slowly started to thrust my fingers deep inside her. Leah started to move her hips to make me go faster. I just stopped moving. Leah's eyes snapped open, she looked at me with desperation in her eyes. "Please." Was all she could manage to say. I leaned down and kissed her lips as I thrusted my fingers deeper and faster inside her. I broke the kiss and slowly kissed my way down to her jaw. I let my tongue out and tasted her skin. I moan at the taste. I kissed the soft spot between her neck and shoulder once, then I bit down hard marking her as mine. Leah let out a loud moan as her breathing increased. I looked into her eyes, I could tell she was very close. "Cum for me." I whispered to her. I felt her muscles clench around my fingers. Leah moaned loudly and cummed hard screaming my name. I slowed my fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm then slowly removed them.

I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean, at the first lick I moan in pleasure. Leah tasted absolutely divine. Leah had a lazy smile on her face with hooded eyes. I smirked at the knowledge that I did that to her. I glanced around my car to see that every single window was fogged to the point you couldn't see a single thing. I was instantly reminded of Titanic. I chuckled to my self and reached into the front seat and cracked the windows to help un-fog everything. I quickly tucked my boobs back into my tank top and grabbed the blanket I kept in my car off the ground. Leah turned onto her side and made room for me to spoon her. I laid down behind Leah and draped the blanket over us, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her body more securely into me and sighed in contentment. I kiss her bare shoulder once and slowly drifted off to sleep with the love of my life safe in my arms.

* * *

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up, I just knew that the sun was high in the sky. I heard my phone ringing then remembered what had woken me up in the first place. I blindly reached around to find my phone and shut it up. I eventually found it and looked to see who was calling me. Sam. I sighed and answered it. _"Hello?"_ My voice was groggy with sleep, I cleared it a few times. _"Bella? Finally! Where have you been? Its 1 O'clock in the afternoon."_ I was about to tell him off when Leah rolled over and spoke. "Mmm who's that babe?" Before I could even answer Leah Sam spoke. _"Who was that? I that Leah? We've been trying to find her. Seth phased this morning."_ I could tell from his tone that he wasn't happy I had Leah with me. I sighed before I answered Sam. _"Listen here Sam, what I do on my own time and how long I'm doing them for is NONE of your business. You know what to do when someone new phases. Train them and I will join you guys later. We'll meet at bonfire cliff at 6. Until then, don't bother again."_ Before he could respond I shut my phone effectively ending the conversation.

I tossed my phone into the front seat and looked into Leah's eyes and smiled. "Good morning my love." I whispered to her before I leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. After our lips parted Leah sighed in what I assumed was happiness. "Good morning, although I think we've missed the morning." She said while laughing. I laughed along with her. "Yes this is true." Leah looked at me with love shining in her eyes. "I love you Bella, thank you for last night. Its everything I thought and hoped it would be for our first time together." A tear welled up in my eye at hearing her say she loved me. I kissed her lips once. "As I love you Leah, with every fiber in my being. I've been waiting for this moment since the day I shifted all those years ago." Leah smiled at me and kissed me softly.

We shared many kisses and laughs for the next couple of hours cuddled in my back seat before our stomachs both growled at the same time. We both laughed at the sound. "I think it's safe to say that we're both pretty hungry. Why don't we get dressed and I'll take you somewhere for a nice lunch?" Leah smiled at me and kissed my lips once. "Yeah, lunch sounds good to me." I nodded and started to get dressed. I was glad I had brought two changes of clothes with me, I knew Leah was in desperate need of new underwear to wear after how turned on we got. I passed her a pair of my boxers silently. She smiled in appreciation. I quickly got dressed without removing my tank top, I decided to forgo my bra as that would mean I would need to take off my tank top. I noticed that instead of putting her clothes on from last night, Leah decided to wear my other set of clean clothes I had brought. Fuck that was hot. Seeing her in my clothes made me even more turned on than I already was.

My stomach growled once more to remind me that I didn't have time for that right now. I sighed in disappointment at my own stomach and crawled into the front seat. I started my car and rolled the windows down as Leah joined me in the front seat. Once she was buckled in I sped off down the road towards Forks, the diner would have to suffice for now seeing as we only had two hours before the council meeting bonfire. In no time flat we pulled up to the diner and were scarfing down some food. We were apparently a long hungrier than we realized. It only took us half an hour to scarf down a meal that would normally feed a family of four with left over to go home with. I paid the bill and we exit the diner holding hands. I smiled at the feeling. My checks were beginning to get sore from all the smiling I've been doing lately. I haven't really had much to smile about for 65 years.


	4. Memoires Revealed

**AN:** **This is a VERY VERY mature story rated MA, if you are under aged or don't like that kind of thing then don't read it and DON'T complain and ruin for everyone else! Lots of course language, sex, and much much more inside. This is also a girl on girl story! Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

 **AN: Warning! I leave you with a bit of a cliff hanger here! Sorry about that! But it's a good place to stop for this chapter. I will have chapter 5 posted in the next couple of days I promise! Feel free to drop a review and tell me what you think so far ;) **

**I own nothing, I just simply borrow Stephanie Meyers characters and play with them. JD**

* * *

We still had just over an hour before the bonfire so I decided to just cruse around with Leah in my baby, I really did love to drive her. I think its time to start driving her more often. Leah held my hand the entire time we we're driving. We just chit chatted getting to know each other better and enjoying one another's company. I still hadn't told her the full truth about me, she could already know from her father. Neither one of us brought it up though. To be completely honest I was afraid. Afraid she would hate and resent me once she found out about my past and how old I really was. I shook those thoughts from my head, I decided to worry about that later. I pulled a quick U-turn and started to head back to the res. We would be a couple minutes late, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I puled up to the parking lot at the bottom of the cliff and climbed out of my car, I stretched and a series of pops and cracks sounded out loudly. I sighed in relief, I was a little stiff after being in my car for so long. Leah chuckled at me, so I stuck my tongue out at her as I got closer to her. Before I could retract my tongue she grabbed my waist and pulled me into her and captured my tongue in her mouth. My hands immediately went around her waist and pulled her tighter against my body and kissed her back. After a couple minutes of heavily making out I pulled away, we were already late. And if we continued this much longer I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her on the hood of my car. Leah pouted at me for stopping. I gave her lips one last peck and pulled away from her and extended my hand towards her. "Come on love, we can do that after the meeting." I winked at her. Leah smiled and took my hand as we started up the hill. "Promise?" I laughed at her, as if I would ever get enough of this woman? "Of course love, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself otherwise." Leah smiled at me and squeezed my hand softly.

They bonfire was full swing when we finally reached the top, everyone was too busy laughing, talking and lining up at the buffet to notice our tarty arrival. Leah let my hand go and went to get something to eat. I wasn't all that hungry so I sat in my place at the head of the circle if you will. Sam glance over to see me sitting and nodded at me, he started to make his way to me from the far side of the cliff. He stumbled to a dead stop when Leah cut in front of him and leaned down to kiss me once before settling her self in my lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder as she ate. I looked expectantly at Sam who was starring at us with his mouth wide open and anger in his eyes.

I glanced down at his hand noticing it starting to tremble. I grabbed onto Leah tighter and waited to see what he would do. Sam, for once. Was smart and decided to walk away to clam down. No one else seemed to notice or care about Leah and I. Everyone just continued to laugh and party. I just held Leah close in my arms as we talked to each other and shared innocent kisses. Eventually everyone calmed down and took their seats around the fire for the council meeting. Billy and Quill SR started the stories and legends. Once Billy finished his last tale he cleared his throat. "I'm glad everyone enjoyed the tales. But I think we should hear from someone who was actually around for the next story." I tensed slightly at the type of introduction he was leading up to. Leah glanced over her shoulder at me with a confused look on her face at the worry and fright clearly written on my face. She leaned back and kissed me passionately as Billy finished his introduction. "Our fearless leader and alpha who's been around for the past 80 years, Isabella Marie Swan." Leah broke the kiss instantly and gasped at me. I tried to convey my apology to her with my eyes as a single tear rolled down my face.

I quickly cleared my throat and spoke. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming. If you can't tell already, finally after 65 years of searching I have found my other half, my imprint. Leah Clearwater." Everyone applauded and gave us their blessings. After everyone became silent once more I spoke once more before starting my tale. "Thank you everyone. Now I've decided to tell a story I haven't told to anyone. Its something that happened to me when I was a new shifter. Something that changed me for the rest of my life. I ask that you please don't interrupt and let me finish before you start to ask questions." Everyone remained silent, Leah shimmed down in my arms and rested her head on the crook of my arm and looked at me. I glanced down at her and gave her a sad smile. One lone tear rolled down my cheek before I knew it. I looked back to the people around the fire and closed my eyes. Clearing my throat once more I began my story.

* * *

* _Bella's Past 1927*_

 _I was out on patrol one evening with the alpha at the time, my older brother. We had come across a sent of vampire three nights before that wasn't the Cullen's, that had us scared, we had never actually come across a non 'vegetarian' vampire before. For the first couple of hours everything went as smooth as it normally did, no unfamiliar scents or anything like that._

 _That was until my older brother Kaleb came across that same scent of vampire we found three days earlier, only this time it was stronger and fresher. Kaleb let out a loud piercing howl to alert the rest of our pack and took off towards the smell. I was quite far away from him so I turned around and ran as fast as I could to where he was. I was able to see through his eyes, what I saw chilled me to my soul. Three vampires, one white red headed female, and two males. One had dark skin with dreadlocks and the other was white with long gross blonde hair. They were all crouched over a dead girls' body feeding._

 _Kaleb didn't wait for me like I begged him to. He was always a stubborn hot headed jerk, but I loved him for it, I knew he meant well most of the time. He lunged after the leach with dreadlocks and quickly ripped him to pieces. But before Kaleb could turn around and start fighting the other two, the blonde haired male grabbed a hold of him from behind. My heart was pumping faster in fear of losing my older brother, I pushed myself faster to try and reach him in time. I was almost there._

 _I was too late. As I came into the clearing I made it just in time to see the blonde haired vampire lift Kaleb into the air, and pull with all his might. Kaleb's body was ripped into pieces like butter in front of my very own eyes. I howled out in pain and stumbled to a stop. The blonde haired vampire blurred over to me and had me on my back with his hand on my throat, not hard enough to break anything. But hard enough for me to know that if I struggled I would die in a millisecond._

 _He inhaled the air around my neck and wrinkled his nose in utter disgust. "I know your human. Shift back or end up like that one over there." I had no choice but to obey or die. I sent out one last plea to the pack to hurry up and shifted back into my human form. The leaches eyes widen in shock that I was a woman. He chuckled lightly. "Tell me beautiful, how many of your kind are there." I refused to answer him. He grew angry. "Tell me or I will torture it out of you!" I refused and stayed silent._

 _He really wasn't bluffing. Not that I really expected him to be. He stuck two of his own fingers in his mouth coating them in his venom. I didn't let my face show how scared I really was. Vampire venom was deadly to us. With his venom coated fingers, he placed them on the right side of my ribcage with his nails pointed ready to pierce my skin. "Last chance beautiful." I stayed silent. He grew angrier, if that was even possible. And pierced the skin, he waited for me to scream. When I didn't, he dragged his fingers still burrowed into my skin down and across my abdomen and up to the left side of my ribcage. It took everything I had in me not to scream out in pain, move, or pass out. I just continued to breath._

 _He withdrew his bloody fingers. "My, my, my we have a strong one here now don't we?" I could feel myself starting to black out from all the pain and blood loss. I watched as the leach recoated his fingers and placed them just below my belly button. The last thing I remembered before blackness claimed me was the howls of the rest of the pack and the Cullen family running into the clearing. The big guy, Emmitt didn't stop like the rest of the Cullen's. He ran right for me and threw the blonde leach off me and tackled him to the ground. Then everything went black._

 _I woke in a strange house, in a strange bed with a bandage around my entire torso. I attempted to move but groaned out in pain. I blinked and Carlisle appeared by my side. "Hello Isabella. It's a relief that your finally awake. How are you feeling?" I groaned. "Mmm I feel like I've been run over by a train or something. How long have I been out?" Carlisle gave me a sad look. "I'm afraid that's from the venom that vampire put into your system. You should have died. I have no idea why you didn't. All I can say is that it's a miracle." He let that sink in for a couple of minutes before continuing. "You have been unconscious for three weeks. I brought you to my house with the councils' permission so I could watch you more closely." He paused once more before continuing. "I'm afraid I wasn't able to do anything about the scar. It will never go away. It will slightly fade in colour. But never go away. I'm sorry." He hung is head like he let me down._

 _I cleared my throat before speaking. "Thank you Carlisle for everything you did for me. It's not your fault I've been scared." He smiled at my kind words, I'm sure he wasn't expecting that from me seeing how everyone else in my pack treated them like they were scum of the earth. "Did." I paused for a moment, not really sure I wanted to know the answer to my question. But I really needed to know. "Did you guys kill the other two vampires?" Carlisle looked down in shame once more. "Isabella, I'm sorry but we didn't. We did try, I promise you that. But I rushed to help you along with my wife Esme. The others fought them but they out smarted us and wounded your other pack members severely." I was about to ask when he spoke once more. "Breath easy Isabella, I was able to repair their bones and heal them. No one died."_

 _I sighed in relief, until he spoke again. "Well almost, your older brother was killed before we got there. I'm so sorry we didn't reach you sooner. I'm so sorry." I had forgotten about that with the shock of everything else that happened. I started to hyperventilate and cry. Carlisle sat down beside me and opened his arms to me. I lunged forward, ignoring the pain in my body and cried into his shoulder. He held me close and whispered his apologies to me and comforted me. I eventually fell asleep in his arms._

 _*Memory Ends.*_


	5. The Teasing Game

**AN:** **This is a VERY VERY mature story rated MA, if you are under aged or don't like that kind of thing then don't read it and DON'T complain and ruin for everyone else! Lots of course language, sex, and much much more inside. This is also a girl on girl story! Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

 **AN:** **So sorry I didn't post sooner! It's been a hectic week for me! Here is the next chapter! I'm in the process of writing the next one as I type this. I'm generally pretty fast at writing this story so look for my next update to be either later on today or early tomorrow morning! Feel free to tell me what you think in a review ;) Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, I just simply borrow Stephanie Meyers characters and play with them. JD**

* * *

I knew I was crying. I still had my eyes shut tightly. I took several deep breaths and wiped my face on my sleeve. I cleared my throat and slowly opened my eyes. Everyone, and I mean everyone around the fire had tears in their eyes. I glanced down into Leah's eyes to see her silently crying. I wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumb and kissed her forehead once, I was still unsure if she still wanted me knowing the truth about my age and some of my past. I waited a few minutes to see if anyone would say anything. When no one spoke up I decided to say something. "Now you all know why I believe so strongly the goodness of the Cullen's and why there should be any kind of treaty or territories to protect. They came to my aid after hearing my brother Kaleb's howl, they repaired my wounds along with the others of the pack." The elders hung their heads in shame.

I nudged Leah to sit up straight, once she was out of my lap I placed my car keys in her hand and stood up. I took a shaky breath to try and hold off the emotions that had been building since I started to tell my past. "This is no longer a debate, either allow the Cullen's free rein of the land we share, or lose me as your protector and alpha." There were gasps echoed around the fire at my words. "This is where I leave you all to think carefully about your next move. Enjoy your evening everyone." I took one last look Leah who had fear clear on her face. I let one lone tear roll my face before I took off at a run towards my cliff top.

If I had any doubt before that I was head over heels in love with Leah before, they would be long gone now. I've NEVER, EVER let another single soul drive my baby before. She would be the only person I would ever let drive it. As soon as I made it to my cliff top I let my legs give out. I collapsed onto the ground and let all my pent up emotions out. I let myself ball my eyes out. It had begun to pour rain at some point. I simply didn't care. I'm not quite sure how long I stayed there crying in the pouring rain, it could have been hours or days. I didn't know or care. I saw headlights approach me, I didn't care, I just turned over away from them.

"Bella?!" I cried a bit harder at hearing the fear in Leah's voice. I didn't answer her. "Bella!" Her voice was getting louder. I didn't care. "Bella! There you are! Your soaked to the bone!" I didn't say anything. She probably didn't want me anymore now that she knew the truth about me. I had vampire running through my veins, and I was old enough to be her grandma. I heard her sniffle. Was she crying? I felt her kneel down behind my back. Before I knew what was going on I was lifted off the ground and into her arms. I cuddled into her chest and continued to cry. "Bella! Don't you ever do that to me again! I love you! No matter what, I will always love you!" That made me smile, she hadn't rejected me! I cleared my throat to the best of my ability. "I'm sorry Leah, I love you." She kissed my forehead and started walking towards my car.

She carefully opened my passenger side door and set me in the seat, I glanced at it first, thankful she had put towels on it along with the drivers' side so my interior wouldn't get water logged. I smiled at that, she truly did love me. Once Leah got in the car she reached into the back seat and grabbed the blanket. She draped it over my front to help get me dry and warm. I sniffled once again. Leah leaded over and kissed my forehead once more before we started to drive.

On our drive to where ever it was we were going I was able to pull myself together and stop crying. After 15 minutes of driving we pulled up to Leah's house. She put my car in park and shut it off. She looked over to me. "I want you to spend the night with me, if you would please. I can wash your clothes so you will have something clean to wear to school tomorrow." I smiled at her. I didn't want to leave her side ever. I simple nodded my head yes. Leah gave me a big smile in return. Leah reached into my backseat and grabbed my duffle bag of dirty clothes and looked at me. "Shall we?" I smiled at her once more and nodded once again.

We made a mad dash into her house to avoid getting any wetter. Once we were inside I noticed the house was pretty quite, I glanced at the time. 11:27PM, shit! I was out there for a couple of hours. Leah took me out of my musing by taking my hand and pulling me with her up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door I smiled, it was so Leah. There were clothes everywhere, her bed was unmade, basically everything was a mess. But I didn't care, it was her. She glanced over her shoulder to me with an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry it's so messy." I shook my head at her and leaned down to kiss her lips quickly once. "I like it, its very you baby." She smiled at my response.

Leah lead me to the bathroom that was attached to hers and Seth's rooms. She turned on the hot water full blast and turned to me. "Just throw me out your clothes and I'll throw them in the wash with the rest of your things, Seth is on patrol tonight so you don't have to worry. And my parents sleep like the dead." I nodded my head in understanding. I gave Leah one last lingering kiss before she left the bathroom giving me some privacy, I was grateful for that. I quickly pealed myself out of my soaking clothes and tossed them out the bathroom door. I shivered once, who knew I could still get cold? I quickly got into the shower and sighed in relief at the heat of it.

* * *

I didn't do anything for a while. I just stood under the stream with my forehead resting on the cool tiles with my eyes closed, the water felt so nice. I was so wrapped up in the feeling of the water washing over me I jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Shh baby girl, its okay. Its just me." I straightened up in Leah's arms and put my head back on her shoulder. I looked into her beautiful golden brown eyes and smiled. She smiled back at me and leaned down to capture my lips with hers.

It started off as an innocent, loving kiss. But quickly turned heated and needy. I turned myself around in Leah's arms and quickly deepened our kiss. The moment Leah's tongue touched mine I moaned. My moan must have turned Leah on more than I thought, because before I knew it, my back was pressed into the cold tiles in the shower with Leah firmly in between my legs. Leah broke the kiss breathing heavily, much like I was. She smiled at me wickedly before she started to attack my neck, kissing and nipping my sensitive flesh. I moaned out in utter pleasure, I thrusted my hips out trying to gain any type of friction I could.

Leah pulled away from my neck and smirked at me for my attempt of friction. Leah pulled back from me slightly and glanced down at my body. My checks immediately burned red in embarrassment. I quickly pulled my arms up to cover my scar and turned around. Leah placed her hands on my arm and pulled lightly. I didn't budge. Leah kissed my shoulder lightly once. "Please don't hide from me Bella, I know about your scar remember? It makes you who you are. You are beautiful, I love every inch of your body. So please don't hide from me." One lone happy tear rolled down my check. I turned around to face Leah once more with my arms at my side.

Leah smiled at me with love and adoration in her eyes. She kissed my lips once then slowly kissed her way down my body, she stopped at my breasts, kissing and sucking my nipples in the most sinful way. I was moaning loudly; I was the most turned on I had ever been. And I knew Leah could smell it, even with the water running over us. After she was satisfied with the results of her teasing, Leah made her way down my abdomen. She stopped when she reached my scar. I tensed. Leah kissed my scar lightly. I relaxed immediately at her loving touch. She kissed the entire length of my scar from beginning to end. Once she was finished with that, Leah moved to where I needed her most.

Very slowly, Leah sneaked her tongue out and brushed it against my clit once. I moan and bucked my hips in udder need. Leah chuckled at me. Before I could swear or beg Leah for more, she lifted up my legs and draped them over her shoulders. I moaned knowing what was about to come. Leah's tongue licked me from my entrance up to my sensitive bundle of nerves. I moaned loud at the feeling. I felt Leah smile against me. I couldn't take the teasing anymore; I was going to explode from the need. "Baby please! I…" I wasn't able to finish my begging, before I could even finish my sentence Leah had taken my clit into her mouth and sucked it hard.

I moaned loudly and grinded my hips trying to get more of the wonderful feeling. Leah stopped sucking my clit, instead she flicked and played with it with her tongue. That had me moaning even louder, I was getting closer to the edge the faster Leah moved her tongue. I wound my hand into Leah's hair, keeping her where I needed her most. "Oh! Oh Leah! Baby, I'm so close!" The next thing I knew, Leah had two fingers buried deep inside me, she curled her fingers up. Hitting my G-Spot just right. That's all it took to send me flying off the edge. I screamed out Leah's name at the top of my lungs, Leah didn't stop or slow down like I thought she would. She just flicked her tongue faster and moved her hand in and out of me harder. Just as my one orgasm finished, another took its place, wave after wave of delicious orgasm crashed over me. After six mind blowing orgasms back-to-back I was seeing spots in my vision. Leah slowed her hand and carefully removed her fingers. She looked me in the eyes as she licked them clean. I moaned once and let my head fall back against the shower wall.

Leah let my legs back down on the floor, I struggled to stand. Leah quickly stood up and helped keep me standing. I looked her in the eyes and smiled a lazy smile at her. I kissed her lips once, enjoying the taste of myself on her lips. "Thank you." My voice was hoarse and cracked embarrassingly. Leah just smirked at that. "Any time love." Leah helped me shower while showering herself. As we got out and dried off I remembered where we were. I honestly hope her parents were as sound sleepers as she said. Otherwise it was going to be extremely awkward when I saw them next.

Leah helped me to her bed and tucked me under the sheets, she kissed my forehead once. "I'll be right back love, just going to throw your clothes in the dryer." I nodded my head once in understanding. With the last bit of strength I had, I reached for my phone and set an alarm for the morning. As my head hit the pillow once more I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I was woken up a short time later to my very annoying alarm clock demanding I woke up. I groaned in protest, I was having an amazing dream and didn't want to wake up from it. I could always skip school. Yeah! That was a great idea! Until someone had to ruin that idea. "Come on baby, its time to get up and get ready for school." She had an evilness in her tone. I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone off the nightstand and shut it up. I looked back over to Leah who had an evil smirk on her face, I was right. I had planned on kissing her but not after the evil smirk. Instead I got up and made my way into her bathroom to get ready for school.

Once I had my teeth brushed and hair tamed I went back out to Leah's room to get dressed. She was still laying in bed naked with her arms folded behind her head. I glanced around the room to see if she had at least grabbed me my clothes from the dryer. She hadn't. Fine, if she didn't want to get me my clothes, then I would wear hers. She smirked at me, thinking I would ask her for my clothes I'm sure. I just simple went over to her dresser and grabbed myself a sports bra, boxers and a pair of socks. I quickly dressed into them and went to her closet. I grabbed a tight pair of jeans and a button up shirt. I would need a tank top though. I went back to her dresser and grabbed myself a tank top. Once I was dressed I noticed Leah had a whole bunch of converse in her closet. Seeing at the shoes I had with me didn't really go with what I was wearing I grabbed a black pair and put them on.

I glanced back at Leah to see lust clear in her eyes, apparently she liked me in her clothes as much as I liked her in mine. I smirked at her. I slowly swayed my hips as I walked over to her. As I reached her I leaned down like I was about to kiss her, instead I put my lips to her ear and whispered. "Two can play at this game baby, and I think you'll find that I will win." I let my tongue out and licked her earlobe. I felt more than heard Leah gasp. Then I smelt her arousal. I smirked once again. I pulled away from her quickly and bolted out her bedroom door and down the stairs to the kitchen where Sue was making breakfast.

I stopped running when I reached the kitchen. Sue laughed at me. "Breakfast is ready, help yourself dear." I smiled sheepishly at her. "Thank you Sue." She waved off my thanks and handed me a plate and a cup of coffee. I was part way through my breakfast when Leah finally came down. Sue wordlessly handed her a plate and a cup of coffee as well. Leah took them without saying anything. I scooted my chair in so Leah had room to get to her seat. While she was passing me she whispered into my ear. "This isn't over." I smiled into my food pretending I hadn't heard her.

We ate in silence, after I finished my plate and coffee I glance at the time. I had 20 minutes to get to school and it was a half hour drive, good thing I loved to speed. I got up and placed my dirty dishes in the sink. "Thank you for the coffee and breakfast Sue, I have to get to school now. I'll see you later." Sue stopped her cooking and looked at me. "Any time Bella, have a good day at school sweetheart." I smiled at her words. When I looked at Leah, she was smirking. Probably thinking that I needed her to get me my keys. Little did she know, I had already found them. I made the show of digging into my pockets to pretend to look. Leah smirked even more. Then I stopped and pulled them out of my pocket. Leah's smirked disappeared immediately.

It was my turn to smirk now. I yelled over my shoulder on my way out the door. "I'll see you later Leah, love ya!" I shut the door and made my way to my car. I was able to unlock my car before I was turned around and had lips pressed into mine. I smiled into the kiss and kissed Leah back full force. She tried to deepen the kiss, I normally would have allowed it but I was already running late. I begrudgingly broke the kiss. "I have to go baby." Leah nodded her head in understanding. "Meet me at my car after school? There's something I want to talk to you about." Leah looked concerned. I laughed. "It's nothing bad, quite the opposite really." Leah smiled after that. "Okay beautiful, I'll meet you at your school." I smiled and kissed her lips quickly once more and got into my car.

I rolled down my windows and started my baby. I quick flipped on the radio and one of my favorite songs started to play, Iron Man by Black Sabbath. I smirked and turned my radio up as loud as I could. I blew Leah a kiss and took off down the road going way over the speed limit. I only had ten minutes before the bell. I could make it there in five minutes easily. I sang along with Ozzy as I pushed my baby faster. The song was just about to end when I pulled into the parking lot at school. I didn't slow down, I saw an open spot between Edward's Volvo and a bright yellow 911 turbo Porsche. Still smirking I pulled my e-brake up and drifted flawlessly into the space just as Iron Man finished.

I rolled up my windows and turned my radio down before turning off my baby. I grabbed my backpack out of the back seat and exited my car. The Cullen's were looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths. The boys were beginning to drool, as were the rest of the boys in the parking lot. I laughed and locked my car and made my way to class laughing.


	6. Wolf Commands

**AN:** **This is a VERY VERY mature story rated MA, if you are under aged or don't like that kind of thing then don't read it and DON'T complain and ruin for everyone else! Lots of course language, sex, and much much more inside. This is also a girl on girl story! Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

 **I own nothing, I just simply borrow Stephanie Meyers characters and play with them. JD**

* * *

Finally; after what feel like an eternity the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I grabbed my things from my locker and bolted to my car. I pretty much sprinted to the parking lot, I looked at my car and smiled a shit eating grin at seeing Leah leaning against the hood of my car waiting for me. I made myself slow down and walk to her at a human pace. I was extremely aware that pretty much everyone in the parking lot was watching me, wondering who was leaning against my car and what I would do. Apparently everyone had been to drunk or wrapped up in their own things Saturday night to notice what I was doing with Leah that night.

I decided to show them what they missed that night. As I reached Leah I dropped my backpack on the ground, put my arms around her and pulled her right against my body as I kissed her lips hard. I nipped her bottom lip with my teeth and ran the tip of my tongue along them, asking for entrance. Leah parted her lips for me. As our tongues met we both moaned. Our kiss soon grew heated. I had to stop before I claimed her right here in the parking lot with everyone watching.

I begrudgingly pulled away from Leah, kissing her lips once more. "Hi baby." Leah smiled at me "Hi, if that's the type of greeting I'm going to get every time I pick you up consider me your personal coiffure." I laughed at her. I could hear the boys wolf whistling at us and giving us cat calls. But I just tuned them out. "Shall we my love?" Leah nodded. Leah walked over to my passenger door as I unlocked the doors, before I could get into my car though. I was stopped by Edward. "Bella?" I glanced over my shoulder to where he and his family stood. Along with Angela. That was unexpected. Maybe I should pay closer attention to my friends at school instead of day dreaming. I nodded once signalling for him to continue.

"I wanted to thank you for standing up to your council about us, you have no idea how much your words mean to our family. Thank you." I frowned in slight confusion, I block my mind from him so how did he know. Edward spoke once more. "Congratulations on finding your mate as well, you finally look happy." Then it clicked, Leah must have been thinking about last night. I was going to have to show her how to protect her mind. I smiled at Edward. "Thank you Edward, and you don't need to thank me. I only spoke the truth. I'll see you all later." They waved at me once and got into their cars.

As I got into my car I watched Angela closely. She didn't get into Edward's car like I was expecting her to, instead she got in the front of Alice's Porsche. That had me curious. I decided to worry about that later. I rolled down my windows and turned on my baby. I revved the engine a couple of times before I peeled out of the parking lot spitting gravel at Alice's Porsche. I knew I was going to get an ear full for that one. I didn't really care though.

I slowly my car down a bit not wanting a speeding ticket. Leah reached out and took my hand. I glanced over to her and smiled. She smiled back at me. After a couple more minutes of silence Leah spoke. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I wondered how long it would take for her to ask. "You'll see baby, were almost there." Leah just nodded. As we crossed the treaty line back into LaPush I noticed a black wolf running in the woods along side my car. I rolled my eyes and speed up. Instead of turning right to go back to Leah's house, I turned left. She raised an eyebrow at me. I just smiled and didn't say anything. We drove for five more minutes before I pulled up in front of a two story house. I parked and shut off my car. Leah just looked at me confused. I got out of my car and walked over to Leah's side.

She still hadn't moved from her seat. I chuckled and opened her door for her and extended her my hand. She took it still looking confused. I went to kiss her, but before our lips could touch Sam interrupted us. "Bella! We need to talk!" I sighed and gave Leah an apologetic look before I pulled away from her and faced Sam. "What do you want Sam, I'm busy."

He Growled at me. "Who do you think you are, imprinting on my girlfriend!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sam, I didn't imprint on your girlfriend. I imprinted on your EX girlfriend." He growled once again. "Why do you even care? You imprinted on Emily." Sam started to shake in anger. "I still love Leah! And what you two have is wrong!" It was my turn to growl now. Before Sam could blink I had my hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the ground. He clawed at my hand trying to get me to release him. I just tightened my grip and spoke through clenched teeth. "You listen and you listen well Sam Uley, Leah isn't yours. She's mine. I don't care what you think is right or wrong. I will never stop loving her or being with her no matter what you say or do." I placed his feet back on the ground but didn't removed my hand from his throat.

I let out another growl before spitting my last words to him. In my alpha voice I spoke. " **Sam Uley you are to patrol until I tell you not to, you will not stop for food, water, and you are not to see or speak to Emily until I deem it so. Now be gone.** " As I finished my command I picked him up by the throat once more and tossed him like a sack of potatoes into the woods. I took several deep breaths to calm myself. I turned back towards Leah who was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Sorry about that my love, now where were we?" She smiled at me. "Ah, I think I remember." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deeply and passionately, letting her feel exactly what she meant to me. Before things could get to carried away I pulled myself away from Leah, she pouted at the loss. I laughed at her and extended my hand to her. Leah smiled at me and took my hand. We walk up to the front steps of the house, I paused and pulled Leah so she was standing in front of me. I let go of her hand and quickly grabbed a set of keys from my pocket and wrapped my arms around Leah's waist.

We just stood in front of the house like that for a couple of moments before the curiosity got the better of Leah. "Why are we here? It's a very beautiful house, its actually always been my dream house. But why are we here? I didn't think many people knew about it actually." I smiled at her ramblings. I simply removed my one hand from her waist and open it in front of her. She looked at the keys still confused. I laughed in her ear. "Leah, I own this house. I always have. I built it myself from the ground up. I've never lived in it though; I've been saving that for when I finally found my imprint." I felt Leah crying. I knew they were tears of joy though. I continued. "Now I know this is extremely forward and fast, I mean we haven't even had a first date yet. But I already know I can't bare to be without you for even a night."

Leah turned herself around in my arms and looked at me as I spoke. "Will you move in with me Leah?" Leah smiled through her tears at me. "Yes of course I will! I love you! I can't bare to be apart from you either." I smiled at her and kissed her lips with as much passion as I could. I pulled away from Leah before things got to carried away, don't get me wrong. I really wish I could continue and make love to Leah right that moment. But I had somethings to take care of first. I back up a bit from Leah and handed her the keys to the house. She gave me a big grin before she went and unlocked the door.

I had it fully furnished and cleaned on a weekly basis. I made sure to upgrade the appliances over the years to what ever the latest models were. I made sure not to spare any cost in making this house. I wanted my imprint to love it as much as I did. And from what I could tell, Leah totally did. It made me smile. I let her tour around the two stories by herself. It had 6 bedrooms. Two in the basement and four upstairs. On the main level there was a kitchen, formal dinning room, living room, a study filled from floor to ceiling with books, and a three-piece bathroom.

Breaking off from the kitchen was a door that lead to a three car garage I added two years ago. Parked inside was my brand new fire engine red Dodge Ram Hemi and my Midnight Black 1960 Ford Cobra Mustang. The last space was for my baby out front. I heard Leah call out for me from the master bedroom. I smiled and made my way up the stairs. When I entered into our bedroom. I paused at the thought, I liked the sound of that. I smiled to myself. When I entered our bedroom Leah was looking out of the bay window into the backyard where there was a pool, a hot-tub and a swing set and jungle gym for the children I one-day hope to have. I smiled and came up behind Leah and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I kissed her shoulder blade once. "You called for me love?" Leah put her head on my shoulder at look at me with the biggest smile on her face. "So when do we move in baby? The house is everything I've dreamed about and more. I smiled at her for that. "We can move in today if you'd like. Although I need to have a meeting first with the entire pack." Leah frowned at me slightly for that comment but let it go for now. "Okay, then let's get this meeting done with and start moving!" She let a squeal of happiness out at the last part, I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was.

Leah left my arms and extended her hand to me. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. I let her pull me down the stairs and out the door into the woods. Once we were far enough into the woods, Leah let go of my hand and stripped out of her clothes to shift. I let myself get slightly distracted by her nakedness before I gave my head a shake and stripped myself down to shift. I closed my eyes and let the heat take over my body as I shifted into my wolf. I opened my eyes to see Leah had already transformed into her wolf, she was almost as big as me, being the alpha I was the biggest wolf. She was a beautiful grey colour. I smiled in my mind at her. I realised only after I let my affection out to Leah that we weren't exactly alone…

* * *

I sighed in my mind and took off running towards LaPush. I hollowed out signally everyone in the pack to phase and ran to the meeting area. I wanted to see what Leah had for speed, I was the fastest in the pack after all. I could feel that Leah was close to me but I knew she couldn't pass me. I smiled in my mind and ran faster. Within seconds I had made it to the clearing we used for meetings in wolf form. I stopped and sat down to wait for everyone. I had forgotten three very important things. One, Leah had been trying to chase me. Two, I had just stopped running and sat down. Three, even though Leah seems like she's an older wolf because of how calm she is. She is still in fact just a pup that hasn't grown into her paws yet.

I heard Leah running into the clearing and looked over my shoulder. I saw her eyes widen and try to stop. She was just going to fast for a pup who's only phased twice. I braced myself knowing what was about to come. Leah slammed into me and we both went flying. I ended up on my back with Leah on top on me. I had hit my head on something at some point. I was seeing stars. I shook my head to clear them away. I looked into Leah's eyes, she looked at me apologetically. I just nodded at her once. Leah gave me a wolfish grin then let her tongue out a licked my muzzle. I laughed in my mind at her.

I knew the others would be here soon so I needed to stop this. I laughed a little bit more before I used all my strength and pushed myself over, making Leah the one on the bottom. I smirked in my mind at her. I quickly licked her muzzle a couple of times before I got off of her and sat back at the top of the clearing to wait for everyone. Leah got off of the ground and shook out her fur. I chuckled in my mind again. Leah stuck her tongue out and sat on my right side, the spot for the second in command, also know as a beta. I had a feeling Sam wasn't going to like this, seeing as he WAS my beta.

One by one everyone showed up and took their proper spots in the circle. When Sam showed up he walked straight up to Leah, *You're in my spot pup, move.* Leah didn't respond or move. Sam waited a couple of seconds then growled. *I said MOVE PUP or pay the consequences!* I knew what he was planning for those 'consequences'. I growled and spoke in my alpha tone. * **Stand down Uley, this isn't your spot anymore, you've been moved to the bottom of the food chain. You are now an Omega, move to your spot Uley.*** Sam fell to the ground under my commanding voice, the pack gasped at my words. In all of the history of shapeshifters there has never been an Omega. That's just how much Sam had crossed that line. Still on his belly, Sam crawled to his spot at the bottom.

Once everyone was present I spoke. * **Now that everyone is here, it's time I explain the rules and what has changed.*** Everyone stayed silent waiting for my next words, I saw a few of them tremble under my alpha command. * **Leah is my imprint, my mate, she is also a member of this pack. Seeing as I'm the alpha, Leah is automatically my second in command, her orders are to be obeyed as if I said them myself. This is not up for negotiation.*** I glanced around the circle to see if anyone tried to disobey my command, the only one who fell to the stomach was Sam, I wasn't at all surprised. * **Sam is being punished, so he will be patrolling 20 hours a day, he gets four hours to sleep and eat outside of his wolf form. He is not to see or talk to Emily until I allow it. I will not be patrolling as often for now; I have some things to take care of first. The schedule is the following. Sam and Paul in the morning, Sam and Jared in the afternoon. And Sam, Jacob, Seth, and Embry in the evening.*** Everyone nodded their understanding. * **Good, now that we all understand, everyone may go back to what ever they were doing, who ever is on patrol make sure to howl if you find anything. Meeting dismissed.***

I turned around and took off running back to mine and Leah's home. I hid my thoughts the best I could from everyone, I was so turned on I need Leah in the most sinful way. I think Leah needed me just as much I needed her as she was keeping up with me easily. Once we made it back to our pile of clothes I shifted back. I didn't have to wait long for Leah. She came running into the little clearing and shifted on the fly. That had me even more turned on. I took the last couple of steps towards her and kissed her hard, showing her my intentions. Leah moaned into my mouth in need. It was a shame we wouldn't be able to make it to the house, I wanted to make love to her in our bed. But we just weren't going to make it that far.


	7. The Deal With A Pixie

**AN:** **This is a VERY VERY mature story rated MA, if you are under aged or don't like that kind of thing then don't read it and DON'T complain and ruin for everyone else! Lots of course language, sex, and much much more inside. This is also a girl on girl story! Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

 **AN:** **Sorry I haven't posted when I normally do! It's been a busy week from hell! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter as I type this. I'm hoping to get it posted later on today or tomorrow sometime! I am proof reading my story the best I can! I'm sorry for the mistakes! I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested? Also I will put a ledger in so you will know what is what with text messages and the pack mind and that.**

 ***Bolded with stars around it is the pack mind.***

*Stars and un-bolded is text messages.*

"Character speech."

 **I own nothing, I just simply borrow Stephanie Meyers characters and play with them. I do not even own Brie, that will come into the light soon! JD**

* * *

Our kiss grew more heated by the second. I needed her, and I needed her now. I could smell Leah's arousal, it made my wolf growl with the need. The need to mark their mate. I growled into our kiss and pushed Leah to the ground with me on top of her. I broke the kiss as I shoved three of my fingers deep inside Leah. Leah gasped. I didn't stop or care, this wasn't a session of love making. This was the alpha claiming their mate. I let my wolf take full control. I knew She wouldn't hurt Leah; she was our mate after all.

I pushed my fingers inside her harder and faster, I knew she was close by the way she was gasping and moaning. I kissed her lips forcefully for a couple of moments before I left her lips and went to the soft spot between her neck and shoulder blade. Just as Leah began to orgasm I bit down hard, drawing blood and making my mark. I didn't stop there. I pushed my fingers into Leah harder and used my thumb on her clit. I wasn't going to stop until I had satisfied myself and my wolf. I moved myself down Leah's body as she reached another orgasm. I left my mark on her all the way down to her sweet spot.

I slowly down my fingers and removed my thumb from her clit. I needed to taste her. I let my tongue out for a quick flick. I moaned at how delicious she tasted. I flicked my tongue as fast as I could over Leah's clit and speed my fingers up once more while adding a fourth finger. That sent Leah over the edge once more. I again didn't stop. I just speed up and increased the pressure. Leah was screaming and mumbling unintelligently. I smirked at that.

It had been late afternoon when we began, it was now turning to dusk quite quickly. I lost count of how many times I made Leah cum. I made her come once more before I stopped and licked her clean. I stood up and stumbled slightly. I was a bit stiff from being in the same position for so long. I looked down at Leah to see a lazy smile on her face and a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. I smirked at that. I bent down and picked Leah up into my arms. I carried her bride style into our house. I went right up to our on suite bathroom and started the shower. We were both full of mud, leaves, twigs, grass and some other things as well I'm sure.

I knew there was a reason I installed a bench seat in the custom shower. I set Leah down on the bench and washed us both of the forest floor. Leah was practically in a comatose state at this point. If she had been full human I would have been worried I did permeant damage to her. But I knew she would be fine after a good night of sleep. I finished bathing us and shut the water off. I grabbed two towels, wrapping one around myself first, then dried Leah off with the other. She didn't budge the entire time. I chuckled to myself as I tossed the towel into the dirty hamper. As I turned back to Leah, she was sound asleep sitting up against the shower wall. I chuckled again and picked her up and carried her into our bedroom.

I carefully pulled back the blankets and placed Leah in the bed. I kissed her forehead once and pulled the blankets over her. She mumbled something in her sleep. I just chuckled at her and finished drying myself off. I quickly got dressed and grabbed the keys to my truck. I quietly made my way out to the garage, I opened the garage as quietly as I could and got into my truck. As I started it I smiled, I loved the rumble. I backed out of the garage and closed the garage door with the remote. I glanced at the house once more before I took off down the driveway to the main road.

It took no time at all for me to reach Charlie's house. He wasn't there, probably working a double at the station. There had been a lot of 'animal' attacks, that had Charlie very busy. I knew better, I knew the attacks were work of nomad vampires. That's why I had the pack patrolling every second of the day. I sighed and put that out of my mind for the time being. I went up to my room and started to pack the things I wanted to bring with me to mine and Leah's house. I didn't really need much, I already had clothes at our house. I just wanted things like my laptop, music, movies, photo albums, etc. It only took me an hour to pack everything I wanted into my truck. I went back into the house and left Charlie a note explaining to him what was happening and to thank him. I left the keys to the rust bucket truck and his house keys on the table on top of the note. I locked the door on my way out. I smiled a sad smile at saying goodbye to the house I had lived in for 20 years.

I got into my truck and drove back to the reserve, it took no time at all before I was back at our house. I smiled at that thought and started to unpack my truck. After an hour of unpacking I was done, I looked at the clock. It was already 3 in the morning! I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get that good of sleep because I had school in the morning. I locked the front door and shut out all the lights on my way to our bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and crawled into bed next to Leah. I quick set an alarm then cuddled into Leah. I draped my arm across her stomach and sighed in content. The last thought on my mind before sleep claimed me was how in love with this woman I was.

* * *

It had felt like I just fell asleep when my alarm started screaming at me to wake up and get ready for school. I groaned in protest at it. I rolled onto my back and sighed. I shut off my alarm and got out of bed. I decided to shower to help wake me up. After having a quick rinse, I definitely felt better. I dried off in the bathroom and went out into the bedroom to get dressed. Leah had woken when I was in the shower. She was leaning against the headboard with a lazy smile on her beautiful lips. I smiled back at her. "Good morning beautiful." I said to her before I kissed her lips quickly once. Leah smiled at me. She had to clear her throat a couple of times before she could speak. I smirked at that. "Good morning beautiful." I winked at her once and began to dress for school.

Just as I finished getting dressed the door bell rang. Leah looked to me with a confused look on her face. I laughed and ran out of our bedroom and down the stairs to the front door. It was the personal chef I had hired. I knew how to cook yes, and very well too. But I didn't have the time to always be in the kitchen and to be cooking for the pack. I also didn't want Leah to feel like she needed to take up that roll either. Now I know what you all are thinking. How loaded is this chick! A massive house, all these expensive cars, a personal chef. The answer is I'm not really. I'm comfortably living. I'm not loaded, just slightly well off. I've just been very good with my money over the years and invested it wisely. Although right now I'm steadily on the way to being very wealthy ever since I let Alice take over and invest my money. I guess her future seeing ability was good to have on your side.

The chef I hired was from out of town, she came all the way from Canada somewhere, she had a really rough year and wanted an escape. She didn't have much in the way of experience as a chef but that didn't really concern me, once she told me her story and why she wanted to come all the way here, I hired her immediately. I quickly shook my head of its ramblings and extended my hand. "Hello, I'm Bella, we spoke on the phone. You must be Brie? It's nice to have you here." Brie took my hand and shook it firmly. "Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you as well. Beautiful house you have here."

We chit chatted and shared pleasantries with one another until I heard Leah come down the stairs. I looked to the stairs to see her wearing nothing but a pair of my boxers and a white button up shirt. I noticed Brie's eyes looking her up and down and then she blushed. I chuckled to myself. I already knew Brie was a lesbian too. "Brie, this is my lovely girlfriend Leah, Leah this is our personal chef for ourselves and the boys, Brie." They shook hands and shared smiles. I quickly showed Brie around the kitchen and main level of the house along with where she would be staying in an apartment above the garage. It came fully furnished. "Well please feel free to make yourself at home, I have to run or I'll be late. I'll see you after 3." Brie waved goodbye as she continued to look around the apartment. I sprinted back to the house and gave Leah a quick kiss goodbye.

I grabbed my keys and jumped into my car. I had fifteen minutes to get to school. I honked my horn and waved to Leah as I peeled down our driveway to the road. I hammered my foot on the gas pushing my baby faster. I drifted into my parking space just like yesterday with five minutes to spare. I smirked at that as I rolled up my windows and got out of my car. I locked it and started to walk to my first class when an angry voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Swan! You have some explaining and grovelling to do! Look at what you did to my car!" I shrank away from her angry voice. An angry Alice was a scary Alice, something to avoid at all costs. I turned to see her seething in anger. I raised my hands in defence. "Alice! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Honest!" I had to laugh to myself. Me an almighty alpha shrinking back in fear of a vampire pixie. If the pack saw this, I would never hear the end of it.

She wasn't backing down. This was going to take something major to get her to stop. I couldn't believe I was about to say this but I would rather like to live. "Alice please? I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" I was running out of space to back up into. Alice kept advancing. "Yeah? And how are you going to do that Swan?!" I gulped in fear, fear of the angry Alice in front of me and fear of what I was about to say. "I'll make it up to you by letting you take me shopping for an entire two-day weekend and I won't complain!" Alice stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes light up at the thought, she squealed and jumped towards me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Oh Bella! I can't wait to go! When do we get to go! I have to start planning now!" I just laughed as she released me and continued to ramble on and plan. I knew I was in for a weekend from hell. But I owed the vampire pixie and it was the only option I could see to get her to stop.


	8. Into The Dog House

**AN:** **This is a VERY VERY mature story rated MA, if you are under aged or don't like that kind of thing then don't read it and DON'T complain and ruin for everyone else! Lots of course language, sex, and much much more inside. This is also a girl on girl story! Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

 **AN:** **Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I got caught up at work. I really need to stop bringing my work home with me! LOL. I am proof reading my story the best I can! I'm sorry for the mistakes! I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested? Also I will put a ledger in so you will know what is what with text messages and the pack mind and that. I will also try to post another chapter before the weekend. I won't make any promises! But I will try! Enjoy!**

 ***Bolded with stars around it is the pack mind.***

* _Stars and italic is text messages_.*

"Character speech."

 **I own nothing, I just simply borrow Stephanie Meyers characters and play with them. I do not even own Brie, that will come into the light soon! JD**

* * *

The day went quickly enough, it was finally lunch time. I was grateful for that because I was starving! I didn't eat dinner OR breakfast! I loaded my tray with as much food as I could and went to find somewhere to sit. Alice yelled out my name and waved me over to sit with her and her family. I nodded my head and made my way to their table. Once I sat down I realized I wasn't the only 'human' at the table. Angela was sitting beside Alice. I smiled at her and nodded. I also noticed that Edward and Jasper were sitting rather close to one another. Hmm, maybe I should really pay closer attention to things. I could of sworn Carlisle said Alice and Jasper were mates. But by the looks of things it was Jasper and Edward together and dare I say, Alice and Angela.

I was halfway through my lunch when Edward brought me out of my musing. He laughed making me look to him. "Yes Bella, your thoughts are correct." I raised my eyebrow to him, I had my mind shield on so how did he know what I was thinking? He laughed once more. "I know what you were thinking because it's clearly written on your face." I nodded in understanding. Alice laughed this time gaining my attention. "So I was thinking that we could do the whole shopping thing this weekend in Seattle. I'm going to be bringing Angela with us so I was thinking you could bring Leah and it could be a couples thing!" I chuckled at Alice's excitement. She was just thinking about all the clothes she was going to get to buy if we had more people with us. I had a feeling I was going to have to drive my truck for this weekend just to be able to bring everything back.

I laughed at Alice's antics and nodded. "Yeah we can do that, I'll have to run that by Leah first though." Alice started to bounce in her seat in utter excitement. I shook my head and continued to eat my lunch. After lunch was biology, I was Edward's lab partner. We both got along well and had done this class so many times we could teach it with our eyes closed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I carefully took it out without Mr. Banner seeing and looked to see who messaged me. Leah, * _Hey baby, how's school going?_ * I smiled reading her message. I'm pretty sure I'll always smile, even if its about something like poop. I shook my head from the gross train of thought I was heading to and messaged her back. * _Hey babe, it's going okay. The day is almost over thank god! Lol. How are things going with Brie?_ * I shut my phone and waited for her response while I pretended to pay attention.

I felt my phone vibrate once more. I opened it and read Leah's message. * _It's going good, she's a very nice girl. Why didn't you mention that she was a lesbian?_ * I could sense the danger with that message. It held a double meaning, if not a triple one. I had to be very careful. * _It didn't seem all that important love, I'll explain more to you about it when you meet me at my car after school?_ * I hoped to god that would satisfy her for the time being. This wasn't the type of conversation to have over text message. I didn't have to wait long for her response. * _Okay, we'll talk about it then. Have a good rest of your day. Love ya.*_ I could feel the chill of the cold shoulder I was getting through the phone. I was in the dog house. No ifs ands or buts about it. I sighed and sent her one more message before I put my phone in my pocket. * _I'm sorry babe, it will make sense soon. I hope you will understand. I love you with all my heart.*_

I was in a panic the rest of the school day, I just wanted the school day to end so I could talk to Leah about this in person. My wolf was as uneasy as I was to have our mate upset at us. Finally, the bell rang signalling the end of the day. I quickly threw my gym clothes in my locker and bolted out the door. I sprinted into the parking lot and looked for Leah. I spotted her. Today was a lot different then yesterday. She was waiting by my passenger side door with her arms crossed and anger written clearly all over her face. Both me and my wolf whimpered at the sight. Edward was behind me I guess because I heard him whistle lowly before he whispered into my ear. "You are in a lot of trouble." I was almost at my car at that point. I whimpered once more.

I hung my head and unlocked my door along with Leah's. I didn't dare look at her, I just got into my car and started it. Once Leah was in my car I slowly drove out of the parking lot and headed home. It took Leah a full two minutes before she spoke. "Start explaining." I gulped in pure fear. I stammered a few times so I stopped, took a deep breath, cleared my throat, and tried once more. "I just didn't think that it mattered to tell you that our personal chef was a lesbian. Its not like its in the job requirement field." Leah gave me a look that said 'You better keep talking before you regret that statement.' I gulped once more before I continued. "Besides, she's newly married." Leah raised her eyebrow at me. "If she's newly married then why is she here all alone and so far away from home?"

This was getting me no where fast. I was steadily digging my own grave. "Baby, her wife was called for duty to their country. That had just gotten married and started to plan and live their lives together when her wife got deployed out for war." Leah's eyes softened for the first time since I saw her. She hung her head in understanding. I took a shaky breath in. a couple of seconds later I heard Leah sniffle. I quickly pulled over to the side of the road and forced Leah to look at me. "Baby why are you crying?" Leah sniffled and continued to cry. "I made something out of nothing. I thought the worst when I found out she was a lesbian. Baby I'm so sorry! I shouldn't let jealousy get to me like that!" I laughed and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her forehead once and spoke. "Babe, its okay that you got jealous. I find it endearing and to be honest, kind of hot."

Leah looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and kissed her lips once. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my handkerchief and handed it to her. "Never apologise for being yourself baby girl, I love you no matter what." Leah smiled at me and took the handkerchief, dried her eyes and blew her nose. I kissed her lips once more and pulled my car back onto the road. I took Leah's hand in mine as we drove to our house. I smiled like a fool the entire drive. I had sent out a mass text to the pack to let them know where I now lived and about the open door policy and also that there would always be food. So I wasn't at all surprised to see pretty much the entire pack out and around my house. I chuckled and pulled my baby into the garage.

Leah and I held hands as we made our way into the house and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I smiled at seeing Brie in a motherly type roll already, one of the boys tried to get an extra muffin but Brie smacked his hand with a wooden spoon and told him to let the others have some first. I laughed at that. Brie turned to face me and smiled at me, I nodded my head to her as Leah and I grabbed some food.

As we ate our food, the least likely person I'd ever expect to be walking through my door, walked in. I stiffened and set out a warning growl. They put their hands in the air in defence. "Bella, I mean no harm. I got the message about this being an open door and food when ever we need it." I growled a bit more, unsure if I should trust Sam. I did the math in my head, this was his four-hour window. I sighed at my conscience. "Okay Sam, I believe you for now. Grab as much food as you like. And you can catch a nap in one of the rooms in the basement." Leah squeezed my arm, I glanced at her. She had a look of thanks of her face. That confused me a bit, but I let it go.

Once Leah and I finished our meal we made our way to my truck. Some of the boys were curious enough to ask where we were going, when we would be back. I knew they really just wanted to explore the second level of the house. I made a point to tell them all it was off limits no matter what. They looked like I kicked their puppies. I just chuckled and drove off down the road towards Leah's mom and dad's house to start packing her things up to bring to our house.

We were about half way done packing Leah's belongings when her dad came home, he let us put two loads in my truck before he stepped in front of the front door to stop me. I raised an eyebrow to him. "Can we talk about what you said at the bonfire Bella?" I tensed. "Please?" I sighed. "What do you want to talk about Harry?" Harry looked rather nervous. "The council has been locked into the longest meeting I've ever had. They've come to a decision and they asked me to tell you because I will one day be your father-in-law." I took a shocked step back. I wasn't expecting this. I nodded my head in understanding to Harry, I wasn't able to speak at that moment in time. Leah had come up behind me and wrapped her arms lovingly around my waist. I rubbed her arms in comfort and thanks. "The council has decided to throw out the treaty and territories. All the land will be shared equally from now on." I smiled such a huge smile and let my legs give out. Its like a weight had been lifted off of my entire body at his words. I had been fighting this fight for SO long. And now it was FINALLY over!


	9. Pains Of The Heart And Mind

**AN:** **This is a VERY VERY mature story rated MA, if you are under aged or don't like that kind of thing then don't read it and DON'T complain and ruin for everyone else! Lots of course language, sex, and much much more inside. This is also a girl on girl story! Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

 **AN: I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I am trying my best to proof read. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested? I put in a ledger so you all know what text messages, thoughts, pack mind and such are. **

**AN:** **Sorry everyone I haven't posted this weekend yet! I've had a busy couple of days getting ready for my soon to be mother-in-law and mother coming out west to visit me and my fiancé. I'm working on another chapter, I'm hoping to have it done and posted by Tuesday, but we'll see how it goes. I have a short work week this week so I'm sure that will help lol. Also, warning that this is a tad bit dark, but it does get lighter, my writing tends to take on my mood without my knowledge sometimes. Enjoy!**

 ***Bolded with stars around it is the pack mind.***

* _Stars and italic is text messages_.*

"Character speech."

 _ ***Bolded and italic is inner talk with herself.***_

 **I own nothing, I just simply borrow Stephanie Meyers characters and play with them. I do not even own Brie, that will come into the light soon! JD**

* * *

I took a few deep breaths and stood up. I turned around to face Leah, she was smiling just a I was. I grabbed onto her and kissed her deeply and passionately. I moved my hands down to her waist and pulled her more firmly into me. I needed her right this second, I needed her like I needed air to breathe. I deepened our kiss, causing Leah to moan into my mouth. My hand started to go under her shirt when I heard a throat clear behind us. I immediately broke the kiss and blushed a violent shade of red. I noticed Leah was a nice shade of red as well. I stepped away from Leah, cleared my throat once and turned around to face Harry, whom I had forgotten all about. I gave him a sheepish smile. "Umm sorry about that, I got a bit carried away in my joy. Thank you for the good news." Harry just nodded his head once and went to go inside the house.

Before Harry went in he looked over his shoulder and spoke once more. "Do me a favor and save that kind of thing for your own house and bedroom yeah?" I blushed again and nodded to him, to embarrassed to speak. Leah laughed at my expense, even though I knew she was just as embarrassed as I was. I turned to her and glared. I still needed her, very much so. But we needed to finish packing up her room. I decided to use one of my powers. She was my mate after all. She should know about them. I wouldn't show them all to her right away, but I would show her none the less. I raised my arms out to the sides and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the things still left in Leah's room that she wanted to bring.

Once I had the items I wanted in my mind, I pulled with my mind and arms. I heard Leah gasp. I smiled and continued. I opened my eyes and pointed the items to my truck where they neatly put themselves into the bed of the truck. And just like that, we were now done packing. I let my powers go and turned to Leah. Her eyes were wide; I wasn't sure if it was of fear though. I put my arms down and lost my smile. "Leah? Are you okay? Did I scare you? I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you one of the things I could do. I'm sorry." Leah looked at me, eyes still wide. I looked down ashamed. "I understand if you don't want to move in with me now. I'll leave you my truck. I love you Leah." I walked over to my truck and left the keys on the drivers' seat and took off running towards my house.

I was an idiot to think it was a good idea to show Leah my powers, every single person I've ever shown them to has freaked out. Why did I honestly think Leah would be any different? **_*Because she's your imprint and you thought she'd accept you.*_** I growled at my own mind, yeah well that got me no where now didn't it? **_*How would you know? You left before Leah even had time to process. You just left assuming she didn't want you.*_** I growled again. I can't believe I'm arguing with myself… I shook all thoughts from my mind and ran as fast as I could. I was at my house in a matter of minutes. I slowed myself slightly and went into the house through the front door. I slammed the door as hard as I dared. I heard the crack of the wood and the glass smash to the ground. I sighed but didn't stop. I didn't dare look at anyone or glance back over my shoulder. I just ran up the stairs to my bedroom, also slamming that door. Although not as hard.

Once inside my room I stopped. I could feel my emotions trying to take over. I quickly stripped off my clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and pointed the temperature to as hot as it would go. I didn't let myself pause. I just got into the scalding water and let it run over me. I let my emotions claim me then. I fell to my knees and let myself cry under the stream. I let it all go, I fell onto my butt and curled myself around my knees as I continued to cry. Who would ever think an all fearing Alpha would ever be in this position. Surely not me, I guess this is what happens to someone when they let another soul in to see them. I still didn't know for a fact that Leah rejected me, but my emotions couldn't be rationalized with.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was under the water for. I shut off everything, I didn't care. All that mattered was exactly what I was doing. I wasn't aware of any of my surroundings. Someone shut the water off. I didn't care, I just continued to fall apart. Someone put a towel around my body and picked me up bridal style. I shook my head in order to try and regain some of it and get rid of the fog that had taken it over. It cleared slightly, just enough for me to figure out who was carrying me, it was Leah. That shocked me, I tried to convince myself to stop crying like an idiot, it wasn't working. I was able to stop my body convulsing with the crying, but I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my checks. Leah set me down on our bed and carefully dried me off, I felt like a fool and a child. But I didn't say anything or stop her.

After I was dried off, except for my tears anyways, Leah dressed me in a simple tank top and a pair of my boxers. I still didn't say or do anything. I just sat there like an empty shell, a zombie. All I did was breathe in, and out. Leah couldn't take it anymore. She kneeled down in front of my face and put both her hands on either side of my head, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "Bella, why did you run from me? Do you honestly believe I could just leave you? I was shocked yes. But I still love you, I could never leave you. I thought you knew that with our imprint." She hung her head in sorrow. That made my heart break.

I reached out my hands to her face and made her look at me, I cleared my throat once before I spoke. "Leah, I'm sorry for hurting you. I do believe in our imprint, so much that its embarrassing really." I had to stop and swallow hard before continuing. "It's just that I know you deserve better than me, I'm in my 80's, I'm stubborn and set in my ways, I'm damaged, I'm a train wreck. I've been nothing but hurt by the people I love and whom claim to love me. I'm utterly terrified all the time." I saw a tear roll down Leah's cheek. I whipped it away with my thumb, Leah gave me a small smile. Leah took a deep breath and spoke. "I will always love you Bella, I don't care how old you are, if you think your damaged. I love you, end of story. What we have, what we share I so deep and rare. I will never let it go. No matter what." Her words brought tears of joy to my eyes. I finally met my one, I already knew this of course. But now my mind can finally see that she will never abandon or leave me.

I reached out for Leah and pulled her onto my lap, I kissed as hard as I could. Leah kissed me back fully. The need that had made itself present when we were packing up Leah's room at her parent's house came crashing back full force. I pulled Leah into my body more firmly. Leah got the hint and shoved me back into the center of our bed. I smiled into our kiss and deepened it, when our tongues finally met, we both moaned. That was all it took for Leah to fully take over, I didn't mind in the slightest. I could be dominating in the bedroom anytime I wanted to, but every once and a while its nice to be dominated yourself.

Before I knew what was going on, my clothes disappeared and Leah had two fingers buried deep inside me. I broke the kiss and moaned loudly at the amazing feeling. I looked Leah in the eyes, I saw the love and passion burning deep inside her, my breath hitched as I got extremely close to the edge, I wasn't going to last much longer. I think Leah picked up on that because she increased her speed and pressure while adding another finger inside me and her thumb to my clit. I reached up to Leah's back, ripped her shirt from her body and dug my nails deep into her back as I screamed out her name cumming hard. Leah didn't stop or slow down like I thought she would. She gave me an evil smirk and pushed further into then she ever had before.

I tensed as she reached my barrier, Leah slowed and looked at me concerned and slightly confused. She probably wasn't expecting me to still be a virgin after all this time, but I was saving myself for my imprint. I nodded my head to Leah as I reached down to her hand and pulled her deeper inside me and I thrusted my hips down hard onto her hand. I felt the hot searing pain and cried out in pain. Leah stilled her hand. I shook my head no and moved my hips on her hand, trying to tell her to keep going. Leah leaned over me and kissed my lips once. "I'm so sorry baby, the pain will go away soon." I nodded and brought her lips back to mine as she slowly moved her fingers inside me.

Soon the hot searing pain went away and in its place was pure unrelenting pleasure. I broke the kiss moaning loudly once more. Leah smiled at me as she sped up her thrusts. I was getting closer to that edge again. Leah trailed kisses all over my body as I began to orgasm hard, she didn't stop once again, just continued to thrust into me sending me flying off the edge over, and over, and over again. I seriously lost count after the fourth one. On my final orgasm my entire body shook in such an intense pleasure. Leah finally slowed her hand and removed it. I smiled lazily at her. "I love you Leah." Was all I was able to say before I slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
